Jealousy
by Megu112
Summary: HongKong has always loved Taiwan but how will he tell her his feelings when she cannot even look him in the eye? ONESHOT HongKongxTaiwan


**AN:**This is a one-shot HongKong x Taiwan from Axis Powers Hetalia. I've edited the document once and plan to make changes in the future for this is actually a script for a fan comic I will be working on over the summer, so all criticism is appreciated so I can tweak this story to perfection C: If some of the story regarding families and housing for the asian countries is inaccurate well that's my own fault and this is a magical world where my stories terms are applied ok? ^^ Also for those who are not familiar with APH each country is represented by 1 person so HongKong, Taiwan, China, Japan, Korea(I think its south in the manga) they are all just 1 person. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

She's my whole world and I can't seem to get her off my mind, yet why doesn't she look at me as she does at them?

~Jealousy~

Let me introduce myself, my name is Hong Kong. I am an ex-British colony who has recently been admitted into the family of us countries in the Asia region. I am an area within the country of China that speaks mainly Cantonese and English. I am not tall but I am not short. I am an average sized boy with straight dark brown hair. I am not very outgoing and sometimes the world seems to get on my nerves.

I do not consider myself to be anyone of importance, not so like father China; he is the eldest and wisest of us Asian countries. He lets us reside in his house. He gives us shelter, food and a place to sleep at night and I am forever grateful for his kind and warm welcoming me into the Asia house. Although he is the eldest he does not appear so. I think father China has discovered the solution to keeping forever youthful skin.

Next in the family would be Japan. He is a short and quiet man but he is very intelligent. He seems to be in an alliance with Italy and Germany. They seem to be good friends. I wish I had good friends as he does. He is the closest to father China even though father China says he loves us all equally.

Next is Korea. He is an eccentric and active boy. For some reason he is extremely attached to father China and never seems to leave him alone. Most of the time, he teases me, which irritates me, so I have a tendency of ignoring him.

Lastly but certainly not least is Taiwan. She is the most beautiful of all the Asian countries. She is gentle, kind, and really cute too. When she laughs it seems that the sun shines brighter. She always smells like the sweet scent of flowers and when her long dark chocolate hair sways with the wind I feel myself sway as well. I am so in love with this angel, she is so beautiful, and her eyes-her eyes! Her eyes…those pools of bubbling chocolate that can stare into your very soul, wrap themselves around your heart and caress it oh so tenderly. However her eyes must be looking into yours for such a phenomenon to happen. Miss Taiwan always seems to look into the eyes of others; yet not mine.

•••

From that day forward I had decided to pursue Miss Taiwan and I was determined to show her how I felt about her. I'd do anything just to get a stare into her eyes and hers back into mine. At the time Miss Taiwan seemed to be growing closer and closer with Japan and Korea, even father China, but not me. This determination to get Miss Taiwan's attention was all due to the contagious emotion that is jealousy.

School seemed to be the only place in the world I could get remotely close to Taiwan. Lucky enough for me she was in the same class as me and I sat right behind her. However, staring at the back of her head was not going to get me anywhere.

One day I woke up with the determination to ask Miss Taiwan to sit with me on the roof and eat lunch together. At school I sat uncomfortably in my seat all morning not paying the least bit of attention to the lecture for I was trying to contain all my courage and determination for what I was going to do as soon as the lunch bell rang.

•••

"I can do it!" I told myself standing up promptly and advancing towards her, but she got up just as quickly and started to run towards some friends of hers. "No...No. I can't let her go." I pushed on and reached out for her. The tips of my fingers just touched the side of the soft skin on her right arm and she looked back at me. She looked me right in the eyes with a shocked expression. "She looked me in the eyes! But…it's not the same. She looked scared? Shocked?" I couldn't read her expression before she ever too quickly averted my stare and responded, "Yes Hong Kong?" My hand fell from her arm and I could feel a flush come over my face.

"Er…um… would you like to eat the roof on your lunch! I-I mean would you like to-"I stammered until she started to chuckle.

"Sure I'll eat lunch with you on the roof." She smiled but her eyes did not connect back to mine.

There was a nice breeze up on the roof. The sun was shining brightly and all seemed to be going well. It was only small talk but at least we _were _talking. Every moment she spoke I'd stare into the pools of her eyes hoping to get a glance from her, which I did but then her eyes would run to the safe view of the sky.

"So that test yesterday was pretty difficult. How'd you find it?" I attempted once again at a new conversation topic.

"It was ok. Japan helped me study so I was prepared." She smiled at the mention of Japan.

"Y-yeah Japan is really good with explaining things huh?"

"Mhmm. I'm so happy he lives with us in father China's house."

"Yeah…"

I must have sounded disappointed because then she said, "B-But I'm happy you live with us too…um…it's n-nice having you around…and-"

"YOOH TAIWAAN!" Korea cut off Taiwan as he ran towards us and essentially jumped onto Taiwan. "OW! Sheesh what was that for sis?" Taiwan had smacked him over the head with her slipper.

"It's not polite to interrupt someone when they're having a conversation and or jump onto them, especially a girl!"

The two continued to bicker on and on and I couldn't help but think, "Even though they're fighting they get along so well. She is even able to look Korea in the eyes. I wish our relationship was as close as theirs. I must keep trying!" And with that I gave up my efforts for the day and had decided to come up with a new plan at home.

Walking home Taiwan ran up to me calling out my name. I stopped to let her catch up and then we started walking together.

"I'm sorry for what happened at lunch. Korea doesn't know how to control himself." She pouted.

I laughed out loud accidentally.

"What's so funny?" She looked at me but the moment I responded her glance her eyes snapped back to the road.

"Heh…you just looked so cute when you pouted." I could feel my face heat up but I continued to smile.

"Um…heh I guess I looked silly." I'm not sure if I was seeing things but I could have sworn I saw a blush creep across Taiwan's face. Although blushing I might have seen, an entrance into her eyes there was not.

•••

The following day I was even more determined. While walking to school I had asked Taiwan if she'd like to study with me after school in the library. She accepted with a smile but without a glance. As soon as the end of school bell rang I could feel my heart pounding as she stood up and turned around. "Shall we go then?" She stared at my tie and I nodded.

Once in the library all seemed to be going well. We sat next to each other and I had helped Taiwan with a few problems she was facing. To me the room seemed to be extremely warm but I ignored the fact as I looked over her shoulder and pointed out and explained things to her. I discovered that Taiwan struggles with English and I was all too glad to help her out.

Right when I thought that I had her attention and would soon get a glimpse into her eyes, Japan showed up. He was carrying a large stack of books until he saw us sitting together.

"Oh! You two are here." He whispered loud enough so we could hear him.

Taiwan smiled as she ever too eagerly snapped her focus up to him and responded, "I didn't know you'd be here Japan!"

"Yes. I'm here studying for the physics exam."

"But finals aren't until after summer vacation." I gave him a confused look.

"I know but it's never too early to start." He gave off a small smile as he always does.

"Were you putting your books away?" Taiwan asked.

"Why yes I was." Japan replied.

"Would you like me to help you?" She offered, "That is if you don't mind Hong Kong?" She looked me in the eyes but soon they looked away looking everywhere around me but my face.

"No I don't. I just hope that I helped you enough."

"Yes you did! I'm so grateful! We can still walk home together if you'll wait for me."

"Ok I'll be waiting outside."

"Ok! I'll hurry!"

"Take your time." But by the time the phrase left my lips she had already picked up half of the books Japan had set down and was off down some isle whispering away with Japan. I let my bangs hide my eyes for I did not want anyone to see the pain that was probably written all over my expression.

I had waited 20 minutes before she ran out of the corridor looking flustered. "Sorry I rushed here as fast as I could but Japan dropped his books and then I had to set mine down and-"I cut her off and smiled, "It's ok. Shall we go home then?" "Yes!" She smiled and we started to walk.

We chatted as we strolled down the street. I made a comment on how it appeared that it'd rain soon and that we should hurry up. We had just started to pick up our pace when father China came into view. "Is that China?" Taiwan asked. "I think so…" I replied but she had already run up behind the man and confirmed it was him because they both turned around and she waved to me. At that moment I stopped. I stopped walking, I stopped moving, I stopped trying. As much as I loved Taiwan she just never looked at me the same as she did the other countries. She and China walked off smiling and laughing. Taiwan was now holding one of the bags China had been holding. However I did not care to look. My gaze fell to my feet as I stared at the small rain drops beginning to stain the sidewalk. Soon the individual stains turned into large conjoined stains that soon enveloped the sidewalk and street. The rain poured down on me harder and harder but I did not care. It washed away all the hope I had for growing closer to Taiwan.

•••

Summer vacation had arrived and I felt absolutely no devotion towards telling Taiwan how I felt. She was perfectly happy in the situation that she was in. I was positive that she hated me for she could never look me in the eyes. I thought she was probably scared of me. It was one summers day that this all seemed to change.

That day father China had suggested that we all go spend the afternoon in the park. Not wanting to be the odd one out I accepted and followed along with the other Asian countries to the community park. Peonies and Irises bloomed all around the park giving the area a light sweet scent. We were all sitting around a small grassy area in the park under a tree with a bench. Father China and Japan sat on the bench with their eyes closed taking in the "natural positive energy" or something. Korea was teasing Taiwan by throwing grass at her and making her threaten to chase him around which she didn't think was appropriate considering she was wearing a skirt and I was sitting on the ground beside her. She blushed, removed her slipper and began to run after him. I watched and chuckled to myself as they ran around down by the port. Taiwan's face seemed to glitter like the water in the sunlight. She looked so at peace even though Korea had embarrassed her. They were just play-fighting though which made her smile through her irritation. I thought that was cute.

Soon Taiwan returned. I asked where Korea had gone and she replied that he had "Run away because sister Taiwan was such a meanie." And that he probably ran off to go play some soccer with some other children in the park. We both laughed together. Sometimes Korea could be so weird. "Where's father China and Japan?" She asked. I looked over at the bench and noticed that they were not there. "We were probably too noisy." I said. She shrugged and looked around until something caught her eye. "You want some ice cream?" She pointed at an ice cream vender who had setup not too far from where we were. "Sure." As she went to stand up I stopped her and pulled out my wallet.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh no I'll pay for my own!" She persisted.

"No it's ok it's on me."

"But-"

"Please Taiwan." I smiled for her.

She went to look at me but quickly looked away, "Strawberry please." At this point I couldn't see her face through her bangs that hung down.

I came back holding 2 ice creams; one chocolate and one strawberry. At this point Taiwan was sitting on the bench staring up at the trees. I handed her the ice cream cone I had bought her and we sat there quietly eating our frozen treats.

When we both finished eating she spoke of the beauty of the leaves of the trees in the summer. How the light reflecting off of them gave each leaf a different shade of green.

"It's really beautiful. I'm glad we came out here today, all of us together!" She beamed.

"Yeah, we're all _together_."

Her head swung around in my direction and she gave me that piercing look again. Not the one that hugged my heart but the one I couldn't read. This time I think I decided it was a look of shock, but it did not last. One blink and her eyes were elsewhere. This time it was too much. I couldn't take that she avoided my eyes so frequently. I needed to know why she did this. Even if she was to tell me she hated me I would not care. I just wanted to know her feelings so badly.

"Why Taiwan?"

Her head turned back in my direction but it was hung. I could tell she was attempting to look at me but her eyes did not want to, "Why what?"

"Your eyes! You can always look at others straight in the eye but not me! Do I make you uncomfortable? Are you scared of me? Please Taiwan tell me why can't you look me in the eye!"

"I…um…I –"Her voice sounded desperate as she got up and was about to run away. I was too determined however and got up just as quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"It's because…well…I mean with you I…Your eyes are very...Sometimes I get…Um…The wind and pollen irritates my eyes and…"

Her voice died down as I dropped her wrist and stood there dead. I could not believe she was trying so desperately to come up with an excuse. I was dead sure that she despised me. All I could do at the moment was stare at the floor and let my bangs cover my eyes for I did not want her to look at me, not if she hated me so much.

"Whenever you are around Japan, Korea, even father China you are always able to smile naturally. You always seem so much happier when you are around them and they can always make you laugh, but not me. It…it hurts me Taiwan because I think that I am hurting you. That I somehow make you depressed. It pains my heart to think that I am causing you pain. Taiwan I don't want to hurt you if you hate me so much-"

"NO!" Her gaze was dead set focused on mine which connected with hers after her loud exclamation. "No Hong Kong I…You have it all wrong I could never hate you because…I just want…I…" She began to fidget and a strong red flush grew across her face.

"I understand Taiwan. I'll try to stay away from you. I understand now that you just do not want to be around me however I'd like you to know that…" A could feel the flush coming over my own face, "I've always loved you Taiwan and I want you to know that!"

I was about to turn around and walk home when I felt a soft touch on my wrist. I looked down at the hand that was holding a firm grip on my wrist and that seemed to be attached to Taiwan. Before I could say anything she pulled me closer to her and the last thing I saw were her eyes only an inch from mine closing as she leaned in and kissed me. It was a shy kiss but it was much desired and I gladly responded to it kissing her back. Her hand which was once on my wrist was now intertwined with my own hand. My other hand had reached the baby soft skin of her face and held it there.

When we eventually pulled gently out of our sweet first kiss she said three words to me, "I love you." This time her gaze was dead set on mine as we connected through our eyes. "I love you so much Hong Kong! That is what I've been trying to tell you!" I hugged that dear sweet angel into a tight embrace and I could feel her pressing her own small fragile hands into my back. After we pulled out of the hug I bent down and picked one of the red peonies that were right beside us and put it on her left (my right) ear.

•••

Summer vacation came to an end but I still couldn't have been any happier because the first Monday morning we walked back to school together, we did so with our hands intertwined; I wearing her ribbon around my neck and her with my tie around hers and a red peony hair clip fastened in her chocolate brown hair where it has been ever since.


End file.
